


Bending the Rules

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Hester gets hurt and Anadil helps her bandage the wound.





	Bending the Rules

Hester laid on her bed, grimacing at the pain coming from her arm.

 

Her demon had been stabbed earlier that night and it hurt like hell.

 

Anadil left the room and Hester frowned.

 

She knew she wasn’t supposed to show any weaknesses as the leader...

 

But Anadil was her friend, right?

 

They always seemed to bend the rules together, so what was she doing?

 

Hester force herself to not think about it.

 

She couldn’t believe how much she cared.

 

Anadil stalked back into the room a minute later, a bandage and bottle in her hands, a scowl on her face.

 

Hester tried to sit up as Anadil sat on her bed and the albino glared, shoving her forcefully back onto the bed.

 

Hester grunted and Anadil rolled up Hester’s sleeve to see the wound on her arm.

 

It wasn’t too big, but it had definitely gone deep.

 

Anadil opened the alcohol and moved to pour it on Hester.

 

The tattooed witch blocked with her good arm, but Anadil’s third rat gnawed on her finger.

 

Hester cursed and thumped the rat in the nose, making it fly off of Anadil’s arm and onto the ground.

 

While Hester was distracted, Anadil poured the alcohol and dabbed it with a cloth.

 

Hester hissed and her demon twitched.

 

Anadil gave her a warning look and Hestet found herself oddly falling silent.

 

Hester allowed her to wrap the cloth around her arm silently.

 

“Should have been more careful. You’re as foolhardy as those Everboys,” Anadil muttered.

 

Hester gaped at her and Anadil ignored her.

 

“Could have gotten seriously hurt! Then where would I be?” Anadil asked.

 

Hester frowned in confusion at the odd choice of words.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

Anadil blushed slightly and continued to bandage her, purposefully not looking her in the eyes.

 

“Stupid as the Evers, too,” she grumbled.

 

Hester frowned and glared at her.

 

Anadil tightened the bandage a bit more than Hester thought was necessary and she hissed our a breath.

 

Anadil tied it off and was about to stand up.

 

“What are you talking about?” Hester asked.

 

She knew she was supposed to be talking about her injury, but it seemed like she was really referring to something else.

 

She and Anadil were always on the same page and it was weird for her to not know what was going on in that albino’s head.

 

Anadil turned around and suddenly her lips were on Hester’s.

 

The tattooed witch’s eyes widened before closing.

 

Anadil gave her a chaste kiss before pulling back and looking at her expression.

 

Hester stared at her and clearly communicated what she wanted, just like always.

 

Anadil smirked and sat back down on the bed, leaning over Hester.

 

She tried to sit up, but Anadil pressed her back down with a mumbled “your arm” spoken against Hester’s lips.

 

Hester grunted and Anadil continued to lean over her.

 

They separated a few moments later.

 

“Maybe I should get stabbed more often,” Hester said with an evil smirk.

 

Anadil glared at her, giving her a shove against the bed and moving closer, now laying on the bed and hovering just over her.

 

And just like that they were kissing again.

 

Yes, she and Anadil did bend the rules just a bit.


End file.
